


A Summer to Remember (Mini-Series) Modern Clexa AU

by anonfanfic



Series: The Seasons of Love [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camp, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is being forced to spend most of her summer vacation working at a summer camp. She thinks she is being punished until she runs into another counselor who gives her feelings she never thought she could have. What will the summer have in store for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Clexa AU Camp Counselors!
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Read and enjoy! Let me know what you think.

“Mom, it’s not too late we can still go home.” Clarke tried desperately to get her mother to turn the car around as the gates to the camp came into view. “You’ve seen those Jason movies. If I end up cut into little pieces how will you live with yourself?” 

“Don’t worry hunny I made sure we got you a job at a camp that has a zero tolerance for mythical serial killers.” Abby Griffin let out a chuckle at her own joke and Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed the back of her head into the seat. Clarke hoped that if she pushed hard enough she could evaporate into the material and not spend the next four weeks babysitting children at camp. 

The car pulled onto the gravel driveway Clarke knew that it was pointless now; the crunching under the tires was like a mocking laugh as they stopped in front of the office cabin. “Have a good summer Clarke. I’ll pick you up right here in four short weeks.” Abby put the car in park and Clarke gave her one last pout. “Clarke it’s four weeks and it is going to look great on your college applications.” Her mother rolled her eyes at her overdramatic daughter. 

Clarke sighed and grabbed her backpack at her feet. “Fine.” 

Clarke opened the passenger door and was about to get out to grab her other bags but her mom stopped her, “One more thing.” Abby’s hand was firmly on Clarke’s arm. “I need your phone.” Abby held out hand and Clarke looked like she had just been asked to give her mother her kidney. 

“You’re kidding. You aren’t just shipping me off to Camp Snots-A-Lot, but you’re taking my only form of communication with people who don’t wet themselves?” Clarke held onto her phone tightly in her hand like it actually was a vital organ. 

“The camp won’t let you keep it anyway. So, it’s either give it to me now or hand it over to the office.” Abby wiggled the fingers of her outstretched hand and lifted her eyebrows expectantly. 

Clarke heaved another deep sigh and put her phone in her mom’s hand. “How could this actually get worse?” Clarke slumped out of the passenger seat and walked to the trunk to pull out her large purple duffle. Clarke slammed the trunk in frustration and walked over to the driver’s side of the car and bent to talk to her mother through the open window. “You know this is how kids grow up with trust issues.” Clarke grabbed the sunglasses hanging from the front of her shirt and put them on. 

Abby smiled at her daughter and blew her a kiss. “Have fun sweetie. I’ll see you soon.” Clarke stood straight and watched her mother pull away and didn’t turn away until the dust the car had kicked up from the road had settled. 

Clarke turned slowly back to the small brown building and pursed her lips. “It’s just four weeks, just four weeks.” She repeated to herself as she walked slowly to the old wooden structure. The siding was peeling and weathered, Clarke picked off a piece of chipped wood from the porch as she walked up the creaking stairs. “Four weeks, just four-“ Clarke stopped midsentence as the wire framed door opened and a tall, slim girl came out. 

“You must be the new counselor.” Her green eyes looked like they sparkled like gems in the bright sun. A black bandana held her long, dark hair back from her face. “I’m Lexa, I work with the rec staff.” She held out her hand to Clark and smiled. 

Clarke smiled, even though she had just been counting down the seconds until she could be away from this place. “I’m Clarke.” She took Lexa’s hand and shook it. Clarke thought she felt a small flutter in the pit of her stomach as their hands touched. 

“Once you get settled come and find me and I’ll show you around.” Lexa offered, reaching for the door and holding it open for Clarke. “I’ll be down by the lake.” Lexa pointed to the left of the office. 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon I guess.” Clarke knew she had a goofy smile on her face, but she couldn’t help it. Lexa nodded and bit her bottom lip with a small grin before jogging down the steps and toward the lake. 

Clarke watched her for a minute as she ran toward the lake just beyond a grouping of small red cabins. She had a white t-shirt on with the sleeves cut off and black shorts, Clarke could also make out a tattoo on her arm but couldn’t quiet tell what it was from this distance. 

“Miss. Griffin!” An excessively cheerful voice made her turn around and look into the small office. A slender woman with tanned skin walked over to her with a large smile on her thin face. “I’m Anya the lead girl’s counselor.” She put her hand on the small of Clarke’s back and led her into the room. “This is Lincoln.” A tall, broad man stood and smiled at her. “He is the lead boy’s counselor.” Clarke smiled at Lincoln and looked at his arms that were covered in tattoos, she wasn’t aware having tattoos was a prerequisite to working here. 

“Now, you will be assigned cabin 12 with Octavia Blake.” Anya read off a piece of paper on a clipboard. “She just arrived a few minutes before you. She’s already at the cabin getting settled in. The campers will arrive tomorrow afternoon.” Clarke nodded and Anya smiled at her again. “Do you have any questions?” 

“No, I think I should get settled in.” Clarke started to walk toward the door. She was half interested in meeting Octavia, but even more interested in finding Lexa at the lake. Clarke waved goodbye to Anya and Lincoln as she walked out the door and picked up her duffle bag. “Well, guess I’ll make the best of it.” Clarke gave a short sigh, thinking of Lexa’s long, tan legs and smiling to herself. 

It didn’t take Clarke long to find cabin 12. All the red cabins had large black numbers on the sides and the front door. She walked up the wooden steps and slowly opened the screen door to find a small brunette staring up at her from the lower bunk across from the door.

“Hey, you must be Octavia. I’m Clarke.” Clarke walked over and put her duffle down next to the bunk. She held out her hand for Octavia who sat up and took it, not hiding the fact that she was studying Clarke.

“Hey.” Octavia gave her a tight smile. “I thought I’d let you have the top.” 

Clarke smiled and tossed her backpack on the bed. “Thanks. So, where are your tattoos?” Clarke bit her lower lip, not sure why she asked such a stupid question. 

Octavia looked at her curiously, “I have one on my back. Why do you ask?” 

Clarke tried to play off her awkwardness with a laugh, “It just seems like everyone who works here has at least one. I mean there’s Lincoln, Lexa…” Clarke trailed off and a smiled curled on Octavia’s lips. 

The small girl jumped up from her lower bunk and stood face to face with Clarke. “You’ve met Lexa, huh?” Clarke could feel her cheeks burning under Octavia’s gaze. 

“Yeah, uh, I met her when I was going into the office. She said she would show me around once I got settled.” Clarke tried to sound nonchalant about it, but she knew Octavia could see right through her. 

“She’s a wild one. You sure you can handle her?” Octavia lifted her eyebrow playfully. 

“She’s just showing me around camp.” Clarke countered, her face so warm it was feeling like she was sunburned now. 

“Yeah, she’s just showing you behind the mess hall too. It’s a good place to be alone.” Octavia winked at her. “Trust me.” Octavia skipped to the bathroom across the cabin and hummed ‘Summer Lovin’’ from Grease under her breath.

Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes and smile at the young girl. She knew at that moment that she and Octavia would get along just fine. Clarke took one look in the small mirror by the door before she walked out of the cabin and onto the path toward the lake. 

It didn’t take her long to find the huge lake in the center of camp, it took her even less time to see Lexa sitting on the high lifeguard chair throwing small rocks into the water. The sun had just started setting when she finally made it down to the small beach. “Don’t know if there are many people that need your services right now. Care to show a newbie around?” Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled. 

Lexa looked down at her and returned her smile, lowing her sunglasses down her nose, “I guess I could let you distract me for a while.” Lexa put her glasses back on her nose and jumped from the chair onto the sandy beach. 

Lexa lead the way around the lake throwing her last rock into the water. “So, Clarke where are you from?” Lexa asked looking over at Clarke and wiping her dirty hands on the side of her shorts. 

“Manhattan.” Clarke got a little sad thinking of home. She looked out over the water as it reflected the bright colors of the sunset and imagined sitting in her room with her phone. 

“A city girl.” Lexa seemed to be amused by this information. “What brings you all the way out here to the middle of nowhere?” 

“My parents thinking I need more extra curricular activities on my college applications. And they have a sadistic love of torturing me relentless.” Clarke added with a smile.  
“I think that’s built into all parents. But I have to say this isn’t the worst kind of torture, is it?” Lexa asked, Clarke could tell right away this girl was not the shy type and she kind of liked that. Clarke needed someone to make her be a little braver with her life. 

“What about you? What brings you to babysitting hell?” Clarke asked, kicking a large rock with the toe of her tennis shoe and watching it careen down the rocky path. 

“This is my fifth year here. I love kids. They just give you this energy that you can’t get anywhere else. I want to get my degree in early childhood development so I can run this place one day.” Lexa’s answered surprised Clarke, she had never thought anyone would voluntarily want to be here every summer. But she was hearing that Lexa wanted to run this place some day, which blew her mind. 

“You want to run this place?” Clarke couldn’t hide her shock.

“Hey don’t judge it too soon. Let’s see what you think once the session is over.” Lexa nudged her gently with her shoulder. Lexa really wasn’t showing Clarke around as much as they were talking nonstop. They walked around the entire lake twice before either noticed the sun had set behind the trees. “When did the lights go out?” Lexa laughed. 

“I think between you telling me about your little brother and me telling you about my top college choice.” Clarke stopped walking and looked at Lexa. “I should get back and help Octavia step up for tomorrow.” 

“Just so you know, later tonight all the counselors get together in the mess hall and have sort of a start to summer party. It’s our last chance to get a little drunk before the kids arrive tomorrow.” Lexa looked hopefully at Clarke, “Will I see you there later?” 

Clarke thought for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. She couldn’t remember the last time she connected with someone as quickly as she did with Lexa. There was no denying the attraction she felt, and she wanted to explore it more. “Yeah, I think I can make it for a while.” 

Lexa smiled brightly and nodded, “See you there.” She turned and walked back up the path toward the rec counselor’s cabins. Clarke watched her as she had earlier in the day. There was just something about her that made Clarke feel like her blood was burning in her veins. 

Octavia loaned Clarke a nice low-cut black top to wear to the party that night. Clarke kept looking at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should change into something a little less revealing. “You look hot Clarke. Trust me.” Octavia pushed Clarke out the door into the cool night air, where they could hear the loud music coming from the mess hall. 

They walked over to the mess hall and saw that people were already really into the party. Clarke licked her lips nervously as she looked around for Lexa. Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she spun around and almost knocked the drink Lexa was holding out for her. 

“Whoa there.” Lexa pulled back just in time. “Didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Lexa held out the red cup again for Clarke.

“I guess I’ll be getting my own drink.” Octavia looked from Clarke to Lexa. “Have fun you two.” She winked at Clarke before she walked away. 

“Octavia’s a funny one.” Lexa looked after Octavia and smiled, taking a drink from her own cup. 

“She’s nice.” Clarke smiled, taking a small sip from her cup. Flat beer, of course, but Clarke couldn’t complain about free booze before the madness began. She took a longer drink from her cup, finally feeling her muscles start to relax since she got to camp.

Clarke and Lexa picked up right where they left off at the lake earlier in the day, but this time with alcohol. Soon, their touches turned a little more soft and lingering and their faces got closer together the longer they spoke. Clarke could feel her head spinning a little and just the scent of Lexa so close was making her skin tingle. 

“Hey can I walk you back to your cabin?” Lexa asked, placing her long fingers over Clarke’s hand. 

“I have a better idea.” Clarke smirked and took Lexa’s hand in her own before getting up and heading for the exit. Clarke took Lexa around the building to the back of the mess hall, remembering what Octavia had said earlier about it being secluded. 

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa laughed as Clarke put her back against the wooden wall and took both of Lexa’s hands so she stood in front of her. 

“Enjoying our last night of freedom.” Clarke smiled and gently pulled Lexa closer to her. “Unless you don’t want to.” 

Lexa let go of one of Clarke’s hands and moved her own to brush Clarke’s blonde hair behind her ear. “I want to.” Lexa whispered as her lips brushed against Clarke’s tentatively exploring the new sensation. 

Clarke moved her free hand behind Lexa’s head and pushed her closer, increasing the pressure of their lips. Clarke felt Lexa’s body move closer to her’s their hands now roaming freely over the other’s body. Clarke felt alive for the first time in as long as she could remember. 

“Hey love birds.” A deep voice made Lexa jump away from Clarke. Both girls turned to see Lincoln with his shoulder leaning against the wall of the building. “Lexa, what’s the rule about hooking up during camp?” Lincoln was trying to hide a smirk. 

“Don’t get caught, like you and O.” Lexa stuck her tongue out at him and Octavia came around the corner with her hands on her hips.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that Lincoln and I haven’t hooked up.” Octavia said defensively. Lexa crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. “Okay, we haven’t hooked up this summer.” Octavia corrected herself and gave Lexa a pointed look. 

“Come on Clarke, let me walk you back to your cabin.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and lead her passed Lincoln and Octavia. “Now play nice you too.” She teased and barely avoided Octavia trying to slap her arm.  
“I had no idea Octavia and Lincoln were hooking up.” Clarke tried not to draw too much attention to the fact that Lexa was still holding her hand as they walked down the dark path to her cabin.

“They try and keep it quiet. But I’d say it’s been about three years now.” Lexa explained. “They are sickeningly cute when they aren’t around the campers. We aren’t supposed to date each other. But if you can keep your cool in front of the kids everyone tends to turn the other way.” Clarke saw Lexa sneak a glance at their interlocked hands before looking back at her. “I guess it can kind of be a rush to try and keep the secret.” They had stopped walking now and Clarke could feel the tension that had found them behind the mess hall come back in the middle of the path. 

“A rush huh?” Clarke licked her lips as Lexa moved in and let her hands run up Clarke’s bare arms. “I might like that.” Clarke bit her bottom lip and closed the space between them with a heated kiss. Something about kissing Lexa made her feel like she was complete. Clarke couldn’t explain the feelings that moved through every fiber of her body when she felt Lexa so close to her. Clarke was starting to reconsider how much she was going to enjoy this summer.


	2. Let the Summer Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counting down the hours until the campers arrive, Clarke and Lexa are trying to get any alone time they can. But something always seems to stop them before they can get started. Looks like they are going to have to get creative to find time together this summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest installment of the mini-series was BETA'd by : @commander-wanheda (on Tumblr) Thank you so much, my friend!!
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Clarke woke up the next morning to the sound of rustling beneath her. She rolled over and saw a large figure sneaking out the front door of their cabin. Clarke blinked a few times to try and get her eyes to focus just as Octavia got out of bed and walked into her line of sight. “Lincoln stayed the night?” The blonde asked with a smirk as she sat up on her bunk.

Octavia smiled coyly at her and pulled on a sweatshirt. “I don’t know what you are talking about. But I did notice that Lexa didn’t.” Octavia turned and raised an eyebrow. “Last time I saw you guys you were getting along very well.” Clarke could feel her cheeks turn red as she remembered last night.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Clarke replied as she jumped down from her bunk and gave Octavia a wink. “But last night was…fun.” Clarke licked her lips and let her mind wander to thoughts of Lexa.

“Just as long as you guys can keep it in your pants with the kids around.” Octavia laughed and walked to the bathroom.

There was a knock on the screen door and Clarke turned to see Lexa standing there with coffee in her hand. “Thought you may need this. The kids will be here in a few hours.” She smiled as the younger counselor opened the door and let her into the cabin.

Octavia walked out and stopped when she saw Lexa standing in the doorway with coffee. “I’m going to ignore the fact that you didn’t bring me anything.” She smirked, putting her long hair in a ponytail. “I’m also going to leave now and go get my own.” Octavia passed by Clarke and nudged her gently with her hip. “You have one hour before counselor orientation.” She whispered before moving toward the front door. “Enjoy your coffee Lexa.”

“Thanks O. By the way I saw Lincoln on my way here missing his shirt. He said something about going to the showers by the lake.” Lexa watched as Octavia’s pace quickened out the door and she took the steps on the porch, two at a time. “I have no idea why they haven’t been caught yet.” She laughed and handed Clarke one of the cups in her hand.

“I don’t know if we have any room to talk about getting caught.” Clarke took a sip of the warm coffee and closed her eyes, not knowing how much she had craved the caffeine.

Lexa took a step toward her and put her own cup down on the small bedside table next to Octavia’s bed. “I think we just need some practice.” Clarke followed Lexa’s lead and put her cup down next to the one already on the table.

She let the brunette wrap her long arms around her waist and smiled. “From what I hear we have an hour to practice.” Lexa didn’t waste any time, she captured Clarke’s lips with her own and pressed her body firmly against the smaller one’s. Clarke draped her arms around the other girl’s neck as she enjoyed the sensation of Lexa’s mouth moving against her own. This had been the last thing she thought she would be doing this summer.

Clarke felt her back hit the wall of the cabin as Lexa’s hands moved under her shirt to touch the bare skin of her lower back. She couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the feeling. She felt Lexa smile into the kiss as her hands traveled farther up Clarke’s back. Clarke arched her back against the rough wooden wall to allow Lexa more access. She felt like she did last night, light-headed and free, even without the alcohol.

Clarke felt so drawn to Lexa it was almost instinctual that they found each other. It was like Clarke had been living her life driving full speed toward this summer and toward Lexa. She had no idea how she knew it, but she did.

Clarke felt Lexa’s lips move to her neck and lifted her chin as her eyes rolled back wanting to be in the moment and feel everything.

“Lexa! Lex!” A voice called from outside. “Are you in there?”

Lexa jumped away and looked at Clarke with a mix of shock and regret. “Shit. It’s my brother. I completely forgot he was coming early.”

Clarke straightened out her clothing, quickly grabbed her coffee and handed the other cup to Lexa. “It’s okay, you were just dropping off coffee, right?” Clarke smirked and gave Lexa one last kiss on the lips.

Lexa smiled back and took the cup from Clarke’s hand. “Right. But I definitely think we need to meet up again and practice.” Clarke nodded as a small figure appeared at the front door.

“Lexa?” The boy cupped his hands over his eyes and tried to look through the screen. “Octavia said you were in here.”

“Of course she did.” Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes at Clarke. “Come on in Aden.”

Clarke saw the door open and a tall, thin boy walked in wearing a yellow t-shirt and black shorts. He looked just like his sister with shorter hair and a more angular jaw. “Aden, this is Clarke. She’s a new counselor this year.” Lexa introduced them and Aden held out his hand to the new girl in camp. Clarke smiled at the boy and shook his hand, surprised at how strong he was already for his young age.

“When did you get here?” Lexa asked, putting her arm on her brother’s shoulder.

“Mom and dad dropped me off a few minutes ago and I saw Octavia and Lincoln setting up the mud pit. Octavia told me to come find you and tell you to step up your game. What game are you playing?” Aden asked curiously.

Clarke could barely hold back a laugh as the other girl chewed on her lower lip. “A game I’m going to win.” Lexa answered simply. “Why don’t I help you get unpacked?” Lexa offered and Aden nodded. “I’ll catch up with you later Clarke. There’s a bonfire for the camper’s first night. I’ll find you there.” Aden turned and Clarke saw his sister wink at the other counselor before she followed him out of the cabin.

Clarke watched as the siblings walked away and laughed with each other. It warmed her heart to see Lexa so at ease and comfortable with her brother. She didn’t have any siblings, but she had always wanted someone she could go to when her parents became too much. Lexa and Aden walked around the corner and out of sight and Clarke had to admit seeing Lexa with her brother made her like the older girl even more.

Clarke quickly finished her coffee and got ready for what she was sure was going to be the longest day of her life.

When Clarke finally walked into the large gym that served as the headquarters for the rec team, it was already full of counselors who were waiting for orientation to start. Clarke saw Lexa across the room with a group of other rec staff. Thankfully she saw her cabin mate shortly after and quickly grabbed a seat next to her. “So, did Aden find you guys?” Octavia asked, keeping her eyes straight ahead as Anya and Lincoln walked to the center of the gym floor.

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Clarke pushed her elbow playfully into the co-counselor’s side with a small laugh.

“I’m just trying to keep you guys on your toes. He’s only one kid, think about trying to hook up when there are hundreds of those little buggers crawling around.” Octavia stuck out her tongue and looked over at Clarke. “It looks like you’ve got someone’s attention though.” Clarke looked up to where she knew Lexa was sitting and saw that she was staring right at her. The brunette smiled and slowly licked her lips as they made eye contact across the room. Clarke felt small tingles start in her stomach and move through her body. What did this girl do to her?

Clarke sat next to Octavia for the next hour as they learned what to do and what not to do when the kids arrived. Clarke kept sneaking looks across the gym at Lexa and every once in a while she would see the other girl staring right back. Every time their eyes met Clarke could feel her heart skip a beat. She couldn’t wait until they could finally finish what they started in her cabin this morning.

“Okay, now it’s time to head back to your cabins. Your kids will be arriving shortly.” Anya clapped her hands together and dismissed the group.

“Clarke, you coming?” Octavia asked as she stood up and looked back at the blonde who hadn’t moved. She followed Clarke’s gaze and saw that the girl was looking directly at Lexa who was smiling mischievously. “Make it quick. I can’t cover for you for long.” Octavia shook her head and smiled before walking out of the gym.

Lexa walked over to Clarke as the gym cleared, “Did you find that educational?” She asked as she coyly looped her thumb in the front pocket of Clarke’s jean shorts.

Clarke bit her lower lip and grinned, her eyes looking down at the fingers that were playing with the fabric of her shorts. Clarke’s eyes quickly looked around the gym to see if anyone was looking their way. No one seemed to be paying attention and she let her hand move down Lexa’s arm, “I think I would have rather spent the time with you in my cabin.”

The older counselor raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Oh really? Well, maybe we can find somewhere to be alone during the bonfire tonight.” Lexa took a risk and pulled Clarke’s body closer to her own.

“You sure you wanna risk that on the first night?” Clarke asked, their faces so close together she could smell the peppermint gum Lexa was chewing.

“I think you’re worth the risk.” Lexa gave Clarke a smirk and pulled away as the last of the people in the gym cleared out. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” Lexa winked as she walked toward the door.

Clarke wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. Lexa teasing her and people always interrupting them, she hoped that they could actually be alone tonight. Something about Lexa made Clarke really need her close. 

 


	3. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get down and dirty together. And Lexa has a little fun in store for them at the first bonfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cheeky Parks and Recs reference*
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest installment!
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Before Clarke knew it the camp was flooded with pint-sized ankle biters. The cabin was full of girls screaming and excited about chatting to new and old friends.

Clarke looked over at Octavia who was trying to help one of the girls hang her fairy lights over her bunk. Clarke couldn’t believe her day had gone from secret make out sessions to making sure Jenny in the corner had her inhaler.

“Alright, we have to go to the mud pit.” Octavia called out to the cabin. “Make sure you have clothes on that can get dirty.” Clarke tied her blonde hair back in a ponytail as Octavia led the group to the lake.

The first thing Clarke saw when they came up the hill was Lexa standing in front of the large mud pit with her hands on her hips. She was covered in mud and laughing with the other rec staff members as two more groups of campers gathered with Clarke and Octavia’s.

“Welcome to the mud pit.” Lexa grinned as she looked around at the large group of campers. Clarke watched her green eyes scan the crowd and hesitate for a second on her. “Are you guys ready to get messy?”

Most of the kids yelled with excitement as Lexa held up a hand to silence them. “Alright split up into teams and we can get started.” The kids immediately began running around looking for friends and allies to help them win.

In the middle of the commotion Lexa walked over to Clarke and smiled. “Look like fun?” She asked as Clarke stared at the mud pit with a look of apprehension.

“Maybe with about 40 less kids and you in a little less clothes.” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows.

“Maybe I can arrange that later.” Lexa whispered as she saw Aden running over to them.

“Can I go first?” Aden asked his sister excitedly. “Please Lexa.”

Aden wasn’t quick enough for his sister and before he knew what was happening Lexa had picked him up and threw him in the pit. “Sure, Addy you can go first.” She doubled over with laughter as her brother’s head popped up covered in mud.

It was like Lexa started a chain reaction of chaos and kids were jumping in the mud pit left and right. Somehow, Octavia got pulled in and was trying to keep her head above the muddy depths.

Clarke had her hands on her knees as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes watching Octavia try and get out of the deep pit.

“What are you laughing at?” Lexa had somehow gotten behind Clarke while she had been distracted watching Octavia fight her way through the mess of splashing kids.

“No, no, no.” Clarke tried to escape but it was too late. Lexa wrapped her long arms around Clarke’s waist and easily lifted her up and walked toward the pit. “Don’t do it!” The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa as the mud got closer.

“Here we go.” Lexa smiled and jumped into the pit with Clarke in her arms.

Clarke felt the mud cover every inch of her body as Lexa finally released her grasp. It was a mess of flailing arms and splashing when she finally got back to the surface. Clarke wiped the thick mud from her eyes and looked around for Lexa.

The brunette popped up and Clarke could see even through the mud that she was smiling. Lexa waded over to Clarke and she felt Lexa’s hand grasp hers under the mud. “Welcome to camp.”

Clarke moved Lexa’s hand to her hip, “Not the welcome I was hoping for, but it will do for now.” Clarke could see Lexa’s green eyes burning slightly with lust as she touched her taunt stomach.

“Just wait until tonight.” Lexa replied in a husky voice that gave Clarke a chill that radiated to her core.

“Alright, guys!” Lexa called out, moving away from Clarke and to the center of the mud pit. “Let’s start our games.” Clarke smiled at the older girl and made her way to the edge of the pit where Octavia was waiting for her.

“You guys could not be more obvious if you decided to hump each other right there.” Octavia said as she was trying to wring mud out of her dark hair.

“Shut up, no one saw anything.” Clarke jumped up onto the grass and shook herself off like a wet dog.

“Hey!” Octavia pushed her away. “I just got this crap off my face.”

Clarke and Octavia got as clean as they could while they watched their kids playing with the rec staff in the mud. Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off Lexa, she laughed and played with the kids like she was one of them and Clarke couldn’t get enough of how amazing Lexa was with kids.

By the time they had finished up with the mud pit fun, the sun was high in the sky and it was time to head to lunch. Clarke snuck away and jumped in the shower back at the cabin. When she got out of the shower she was greeted by a large mass moving under the covers of Octavia’s bunk. “Oh, Lexa and I are going to get caught?” Clarke mocked.

Octavia’s head popped up from under the blanket, her dark hair a mess and her face flushed. “Shut up and get out of here.” Octavia’s head slid back under the blanket and Clarke covered her ears as she started to hear noises that made her blush coming from under the covers.

Clarke ran out the front door and didn’t stop jogging until she got to the mess hall. The rest of the day went by without much incident. Octavia was slightly late to arts and crafts and when she did arrive her shirt was on inside out, so Clarke made sure to tease her endlessly for the rest of the day.

Before Clarke knew it the sun was starting to set and the girls in her cabin were excitedly getting ready for their first bonfire. They chattered away about the boys that would be there. Clarke overheard Aden’s name getting thrown around by a couple of girls and couldn’t help but smile. The young boy was just like his older sister, completely smooth and all the ladies seemed to want them.

Clarke took a little extra time getting ready and couldn’t help that her heart was starting to race in anticipation.

“Ready to go?” Octavia asked the cabin. The room erupted in even more excited chatter as everyone gathered together and walked out into the night air.

Clarke could hear her heart beating in her ears as they got closer to the fire. She could smell the smoke in the air and hear the hum of everyone who had already gotten there. She felt like a teenager herself going to the bonfire to get her first kiss. The thought made Clarke smile as the girls in her cabin ran ahead to meet up with other groups who were already gathered around the place.

Clarke saw Lexa waiting by the fire and she wasn’t sure if she was imagining the tall girl looking just as nervous as she felt. “Hey.” Clarke walked up to Lexa who was standing with her hands in the back pockets of her dark shorts. Her long hair was once again held back by a black bandana that she wore like a headband.

“Hey.” Lexa replied, removing one of her hands from her pocket and sliding it into Clarke’s hand. “We have to go now, before all the activities start.” Lexa pulled Clarke away from the group and kept looking behind her to make sure no one was watching them.

They walked far enough away from the fire pit that Clarke could barely hear the sounds of the campers and counselors. Lexa took her to a small storage cabin where they kept the canoes. The brunette pulled out a ring of keys from her front pocket and put a small silver key into the lock of the storage cabin.

“Really? This is your idea of romance? A spider infested storage cabin?” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest a little offended that Lexa wanted to hook up so badly she thought Clarke would do it anywhere.

Lexa looked back and smiled slyly as she opened the doors. Clarke couldn’t help a small gasp as she saw several small, unlit candles and pillows and blankets inside a large canoe. The small cabin looked like it had been cleaned recently. “This is my idea of romance.” Lexa responded and held out her hand to lead Clarke into the small space. “After you.”

Clarke stepped into the cabin and walked over to the small cooler next to the canoe bed. She opened it as Lexa closed the door behind them. The cooler was filled with cans of beer and strawberries in a container left over from breakfast. “Where in the world did you get beer?” Clarke laughed as she grabbed a can and opened it.

Lexa looked at her as she lit the candles around the cabin and smiled, “Lincoln. I kept Anya busy during lunch so he could sneak away with Octavia.” Lexa walked over to the cooler once all of the candles were lit and grabbed her own beer.

“Yeah, I walked in on that fun time.” Clarke laughed as she took a sip of her can.

“They’re certainly not shy.” Lexa laughed opening her beer and taking a long gulp. “Sorry about that.”

Clarke and Lexa both sat down on the edge of the canoe and drank their beers as a tense silence settled over them. Lexa finished her beer first and put the can down on the ground. Clarke wasn’t far behind and Lexa reached over to take the can.

“Let me get that.” Lexa smiled, but her fingers lingered on the can and Clarke’s fingers for a second longer than necessary. Finally she took the item and placed it next to her own on the ground.

Lexa looked over and smiled at Clarke in the candlelight. “You’re sure, right?” Clarke’s heart already felt like it was going to burst with emotion. But now, Lexa checking on her before even making a move threw her over the edge.

“Yes.” Clarke smiled quietly and put her hand over Lexa’s. “I’m sure.”


	4. Ideas of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are STILL struggling to find any alone time they can get. Lexa has an idea for a quick romantic getaway while everyone is distracted. Let's hope this plan works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get a chance to have this chapter Beta'd because I'm the worst at waiting once I write something. So, here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest installment.
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Clarke felt herself shaking as Lexa moved closer to her on the makeshift bed. Her heartbeat felt like it was pounding just beneath her skin, she was sure Lexa would feel it if she touched her right now. Clarke had never felt like this before with anyone. She wondered how Lexa could make her feel so nervous but so comfortable at the same time.

“Lexa, this-this isn’t a one time thing, right?” Clarke felt stupid for asking, but she had to know that Lexa was feeling something for her. Lexa’s green eyes were half-opened when she stopped to look at Clarke.

Lexa smiled softly and gently placed her hand on Clarke’s cheek cupping her face. “Only if you want it to be, and I really hope you don’t want that.” Lexa was moving closer now, her warm breathe on Clarke’s lips. She could only shake her head slowly as Lexa’s lips brushed her own in a tender kiss. Lexa’s hand remained on Clarke’s cheek as she deepened the kiss between them. Clarke felt Lexa’s body lean against her own and took the hint to let Lexa lay her down on the soft pillows and blankets in the canoe.

Her hands went to Lexa’s hips as the older girl moved her body almost on top of her own. Clarke let her hands snake up Lexa’s shirt and touch the bare skin with light brushes from her fingertips. Clarke heard Lexa moan lightly into their kiss in response.

Clarke felt Lexa nip at her bottom lip and felt a moan of her own escape her throat at the sensation. Things had heated up between the two very quickly. The desire the girls had for each other evident in every kiss, touch, and noise. Clarke felt Lexa’s hands on her chest, gently massaging her breasts as she started grinding against Clarke’s thigh between her legs. She couldn’t get enough of feeling Lexa’s warm body over her. Clarke thought she could jump out of her skin from the tingling she felt throughout her body.

Clarke’s hands grabbed for Lexa’s shirt and pulled it off in one quick movement, momentarily having to break their kiss. Clarke caught Lexa’s eye and saw her own desire mirrored there. “Clarke.” Lexa whispered before leaning down and taking her lips once again.

Clarke was sure she had never heard her name spoken in a more intimate way; it made a jolt of electricity course through her body. She felt Lexa’s hands moving to the button of her shorts and bucked her hips up gently to urge her on, needing Lexa so badly it was almost causing her physical pain.

“You know you could have just put up a sign that says, ‘don’t come in we’re banging in here.’” Clarke jumped at the sound of Octavia’s voice just outside the door of the storage cabin. Lexa moved quickly to avoid getting head butted and grabbed for her shirt.

“ _You_ know I am actually going to kill you O.” Lexa growled as she threw her shirt on and got up from the canoe.  

“Like it’s my fault you decided to light an ass load of candles in a wooden shed and then screw.” Clarke could almost hear the eye roll accompanying Octavia’s words. Lexa jerked the door open to reveal Octavia standing in front of her with her arms crossed. “Besides I’m not here to disrupt your _pleasure_ , I’m trying to help you not get kicked out of camp.”

 Lexa sighed. She shook her head irritably and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, “What the hell are you talking about? You have ten seconds to explain before you end up in the lake.”

 “They know some counselors snuck away. It wasn’t just you guys, but if we don’t get back to the fire before camp dedication they’ll know who went missing.” Octavia explained, not seeming at all threatened by Lexa’s words. “So, you can stay here and screw in the candlelight if you want or you can get back to the fire and keep your jobs.”

 Clarke got up and quickly started blowing out the candles around the small shed. “Let’s get back.” As much as she wished they didn’t keep getting interrupted, she knew what this camp meant to Lexa and she wasn’t going to be the one to put that in jeopardy.

 Lexa turned to face her with an apologetic look on her face, “I’m sorry. I really wanted tonight to be different.”

 Clarke blew out the last candle and took Lexa’s hand and brought it to her lips. She carefully kissed each of Lexa’s fingers with her eyes closed before opening them to look at Lexa. “We’ll have our time. And it will be perfect.” Clarke smiled affectionately and laced her fingers with Lexa’s. “We have all summer.”

 “All summer.” Lexa replied softly.

 Together they turned back to the door to face Octavia. “You guys are almost as cute as me and Lincoln.”

 Lexa gave her a cocky grin. This time Clarke saw Octavia roll her eyes with a smirk. “Don’t get cocky Lex, I said almost.” She turned on her heels and led the way back to the fire pit.

 Lexa and Clarke had to let go of each other when they got close to the fire. That was what made Clarke really feel empty. It would make it so much easier to not have alone time with Lexa if they could actually be with each other when they were around other people.

 “Hey.” Lexa pulled her aside before they rejoined the group. “Go ahead O, we’ll be right there.” Lexa called out Octavia who had stopped to wait for them a few feet away. Clarke watched Octavia turn and walk back to the fire before looking back at Lexa.

 “What are the chances of you letting me take you out on a date?” Lexa lifted her eyebrows hopefully, but Clarke looked at her with confusion.

 “Do you mean after camp?” Clarke asked. She was happy that Lexa was interested in talking to her even after camp, but confused as to why she was asking right now.

 “No, I mean this weekend.” Lexa licked her lips and took a deep breath before continuing, “We’re allowed to pick certain weekends during the summer to have free time. It was Anya and Lincoln’s idea to keep the counselors sane. And really I think Lincoln wanted an easier way to hook up with O.”

 Clarke was starting to understand and nodded slowly as she let the new information sink in, “So, we’d pick the same day and do what exactly?” Clarke didn’t have a car with her and she had no idea if Lexa even drove.

 “We take the camp car to town and I get you all to myself for a few hours.” Lexa bit her lower lip suggestively. “Maybe I can’t wait all summer.”

 “I’m glad, I can’t either.” Clarke smiled back, happier than she had been in a long time. Now all she had to do was survive until the weekend.


	5. Into Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke counts down the hours until she can finally have Lexa all to herself. But Clarke also has time with her thoughts and she starts to question things. Will their weekend away finally be what they both needed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another un-beta'd chapter. (I have no patience.)
> 
> Let me know what you think. And yes, next chapter will be a FUN chapter. 
> 
> Find me!
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Clarke was thankful she had plans with Lexa for the weekend, because her first week of camp was threatening to drive her crazy. At the moment she and Octavia were in the bushes near the mess hall trying to find Jenny in the corner’s inhaler. It wouldn’t have been so frustrating if she didn’t lose it every other day.

“I swear when we find it this time I’m going to make her wear it like a collar.” Octavia grunted as she kicked at the foliage around her. Clarke laughed and pushed her way through another bush.

“At least it’s finally Friday.” Clarke pointed out, not able to keep the smile from her face. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You and Lexa are heading into town tomorrow.” Clarke could hear the mischievous tone in her voice. “What are you planning on getting up to in town?”

“Getting away from you for a start.” Clarke teased back, looking down and finding the inhaler. “But I’m sure we’ll find something to keep us busy.” Clarke held up the inhaler victoriously. 

Octavia looked up and sighed with relief, “Thank you. I have to meet Lincoln in ten minutes.” 

“With how much you guys maul each other it really is amazing you have never been caught.” Clarke smirked and watched Octavia playfully roll her eyes at her. 

“Don’t be mad just because you’re so bad at it.” Octavia countered before looking over Clarke’s shoulder and smirking. “But it looks like you’ll get another chance before this weekend.” Octavia walked over and took the inhaler from Clarke before walking past her. “Have fun.” Clarke turned to watch Octavia and saw Lexa standing by the doors of the mess hall smiling at her. 

“Hey there.” Lexa walked over to her and reached her hand out to help Clarke out of the bushes. “Enjoying nature?” She laughed as Clarke took her hand and stepped out carefully. 

“Just enjoying being a counselor.” Clarke took a step and felt her toe catch on a root. She tried to stop herself but she her forward momentum made her fall forward onto Lexa. They fell to the ground, Clarke landing on top of Lexa with a small cry. 

“Sorry.” Clarke laughed, a little embarrassed but not moving from her position. 

Lexa laughed lightly and reached up to push Clarke’s blonde hair behind her ear, “I’m not complaining.” 

Clarke felt her body heat up immediately as she looked into Lexa’s eyes. Both girls slowly moving closer together until their lips were almost touching, “We shouldn’t.” Clarke whispered, though she wanted this more than anything. “We have tomorrow.” Clarke smiled and moved so that she was lying next to Lexa on her back. She tried to even out her breathing as she looked up at the small clouds in the blue sky. 

Lexa reached out and let her fingers trace the back of Clarke’s hand. It was the most peaceful Clarke had felt all week. “Starting to like this place yet?” Lexa asked, her long fingers absentmindedly moving up Clarke’s arm. 

“Aspects of it. I’m really starting to enjoy.” Clarke closed her eyes to the soft touch and smiled. They stayed like that for a while, both of them forgetting where they were for a few minutes as Lexa’s fingers danced along Clarke’s skin. 

“Lexa?” Aden’s voice made Clarke’s eyes pop open and she felt Lexa quickly move her hand. “What are you guys doing?” He sounded amused as he walked over to them lying in the grass by the mess hall. 

“Trying to hide from you, but you found us.” Lexa teased, sitting up and looking at her brother. 

“How come you guys always jump apart whenever I come around? I think Clarke’s great Lex.” Aden asked sitting down across from them and pulling up strands of grass. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, surprised at his question. 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, not knowing what else to say. 

“You like each other, don’t you?” The innocence of Aden’s question made Clarke smile. 

Lexa looked at Clarke, “You want to take that one?” 

Clarke took a deep breath before opening her mouth to answer, “We do like each other. But here at camp we have to be careful because we aren’t supposed to be together. We can get in trouble if people find out.” 

Aden looked at them and slowly nodded in understanding. “You mean like Anya and Lincoln?” Clarke and Lexa nodded at him. “Okay, I can keep it a secret. I just want you to be happy.” Aden got up and brushed off his shorts. He leaned over to his sister and whispered loudly, “She’s really cool Lex.”

Clarke hid her smile behind her hand as Lexa leaned over to her brother and whispered back, “I know.” She reached up and ruffled his hair playfully. “Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?”

“Archery. I’ll see you later.” Aden reached up and fixed his hair as he walked away. 

After he had walked away Clarke turned to Lexa and smiled, “I’m really cool?” She lifted her eyebrows in amusement. 

Lexa took a chance and reached up to trace Clarke’s jawline, “I could use other adjectives to describe you if you want.” 

Clarke bit her bottom lip as she leaned into Lexa’s touch. “Maybe you can tell me tomorrow?” Clarke smirked as Lexa moved her hand slowly away. 

“I don’t know how much talking we’ll be doing. I’ll try and fit that in.” Lexa’s face was centimeters from Clarke’s, lips so close to touching it was like an electrical charge was sparking between them. 

Clarke couldn’t stop herself any longer; she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against Lexa’s. She felt lightheaded as Lexa responded in earnest, their lips moving passionately together. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s hand move to her hair and pull her even closer. Somewhere in Clarke’s mind she knew they were completely out in the open, anyone could walk by and see them, but it was like she needed Lexa and nothing else mattered. 

“Clarke. We. Should. Stop.” Lexa tried to speak between kisses. She finally pulled away and rested her forehead against Clarke’s softly. “We can pick this up tomorrow.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s nose and stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow in the parking lot.” Clarke smiled longingly as she watched Lexa walk away. 

Now all Clarke had to figure out was how she was going to make the next twelve hours go by faster. 

Clarke woke up the next morning to Octavia standing over her with a large smile on her face. “Wake up sleepyhead. You have a ride to catch.” 

Clarke stretched her arms above her head and smiled sleepily, “What time is it?” 

“It’s quarter to ten. Your girl is gonna be waiting for you.” Octavia pulled Clarke’s blankets off. “Come on, you’ll be laying down enough later.” Octavia laughed and walked over to the door.

Clarke sat up and threw her pillow at Octavia as she walked out of the cabin. “I’ll get you back O!” Clarke smiled to herself, recognizing the nickname that Lexa used for Octavia coming out of her mouth.

Clarke got ready as quickly as possible and grabbed the bag she had packed the night before. Her heart had already started pounding before she even left the cabin. Her connection with Lexa was unlike anything Clarke had ever experienced before. It was like something she couldn’t understand was pulling her toward the older girl, and she knew she had to let it. 

Clarke walked toward the parking lot, her mind racing with thoughts of Lexa and finally being able to be truly alone. 

Clarke saw Lexa waiting by a small black car that had the camp logo on it. Lexa lifted her sunglasses away from her eyes and placed them on top of her head as she walked over and took Clarke’s small bag. “Ready to go?” She asked as she led the way to the car. 

“Yeah, I think so.” For the first time since they decided to go to town together Clarke felt unsure about being alone with Lexa. Were they moving too fast? Was this just a summer-charged romance that would burn out and leave her heartbroken? 

Lexa put Clarke’s bag in the backseat and walked over to open Clarke’s door for her. “Listen,” She put her arm up to stop Clarke from getting in the car. “I know we’ve talked about being together while we’re in town. But I want you to know I only want to do what you’re comfortable with doing.” Clarke looked at Lexa and the kindness in her eyes and knew that it wasn’t time that mattered with them; it never had been a matter of time. It was the connection that had brought them to this point. Lexa only reassured Clarke of that by caring for her needs so deeply she understood Clarke’s uncertainty. 

“This is happening really fast. But for some reason that doesn’t bother me, I just feel like I belong here with you.” Clarke tried to explain, hoping she didn’t sound too crazy. 

Lexa nodded thoughtfully, “I get that. I feel like I already know you in some weird way.” They looked at each other for another lingering second before Lexa moved her arm and let Clarke get into the car.

Clarke knew that this was going to be it for them. They had come to agree on that in their moment of silence together, she wasn’t sure how she knew but she felt it in her heart. 

The ride to town was filled with light touches and laughter. Lexa’s hand ended up finding its way to Clarke’s thigh, her long fingers curling around it protectively as they got closer to the small town. 

Clarke looked out the window and saw a small bed and breakfast on their left. “Lexa, stop here.” She pointed to the large, old house with a small white fence surrounding it.  
Lexa looked at Clarke, studying her face for any doubt before turning and parking just outside the bed and breakfast. “You’re sure?” Lexa shut the car off and turned to Clarke. “I promise you Clarke, I’m fine just taking you to breakfast.” 

Clarke didn’t respond instead she leaned over and placed a searing kiss on Lexa’s lips. She pulled away and lifted her eyebrows suggestively, “We can get breakfast after.” 

Lexa finally gave her a small grin and nodded. Both girls got out of the car and Clarke grabbed her bag from the backseat. She followed Lexa up the creaking steps of the porch and into the musty-smelling reception area. The room had peeling flowerily wallpaper and small ceramic figurines spread out on every tabletop surface. 

“Are you sure this is where we should stay?” Lexa asked out of the corner of her mouth as an elderly man walked into the room. When he saw the two of them standing there his face lit up with delight. 

“Hello my dears. Welcome to the North Star Bed and Breakfast.” He walked over to the small desk in the middle of the room and sat down. “Would you like a room? We have our suite available.” He spoke excitedly and Clarke smiled warmly at him. “The suite is the entire third floor of the house and comes with a Jacuzzi tub. I installed it myself.” He said proudly. 

Lexa looked at Clarke who nodded at her. The man was far too kind and Clarke liked the idea of having a hot tub in their room. 

“We’ll take the suite.” Lexa smiled at the man and handed him her credit card and I.D. The man looked as if he may faint with excitement as he took down all of Lexa’s information and handed her back her cards and a room key. 

“Enjoy your stay ladies and please let me know if I can make your stay more comfortable in any way.” The man smiled at them as they walked toward the stairs and continued to watch them until they were out of sight on the second flight of stairs. 

“He is so sweet.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand as they continued to walk up the wide staircase to the third floor. “And he install the hot tub himself.” She added with a laugh.

“Let’s just hope the wallpaper in the room is a little better. The smell too.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand as they reached the door marked ‘Suite’. 

Lexa put the key in the lock and turned the handle. The door squeaked slightly as Lexa pushed it open. The room was nothing like the front lobby. It had plush deep red carpets and the walls were painted a nice cream color. The large bed had perfectly white covers that looked like Clarke could just sink into and forget about ever going back to camp. There was a large flat screen television mounted on the wall across from the bed. Clarke walked into the bathroom and almost gasped. It was probably bigger than her entire cabin. There was a large walk-in shower with duel waterfall showerheads. The tub was so big Clarke thought she could probably do laps in it. “This is amazing, let’s just spend the rest of the summer here.” Clarke ran her hand over the expansive bathroom counter. 

Lexa walked over to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Let’s start with tonight and go from there.”


	6. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have gotten to their room and Clarke has a plan to start off their time together. Will this finally be it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the newest chapter of this series that is turning into a full series apparently.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Clarke spun around to face Lexa, making sure she didn’t break the older girl's hold on her waist. “I have something in mind. But I need you to let me have the bathroom for a few minutes.” 

Lexa’s expression turned to humorous curiosity and she tilted her head with a small laugh, “Alright, I’ll go see what’s on that huge TV.” Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and tucked her blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. “Don’t take too long.” Lexa whispered with a smirk before turning and walking out of the bathroom. 

Clarke walked over and closed the door to the huge bathroom and tossed her small bag onto the counter. She had thought of this entire plan while she packed with Octavia last night, but now that the moment had arrived she questioned everything about it. Would Lexa think it was completely lame? Did she think it was lame? 

Clarke tried to push the thoughts from her mind and just concentrate on being alone with Lexa, finally. She opened the bag and pulled out the matching bare of lace bra and underwear. She had almost left it at home before she left for camp, but she told herself she had to hold out hope for something good happening to her while she was gone. 

Clarke got undressed and then dressed slowly, making sure everything about her appearance was how she had pictured it in her head the night before. She flipped her hair a few times to give it a little more volume. Looking in the mirror Clarke could see her own anxiety in her blue eyes. She could only hope this was as big of a deal for Lexa as it was for her. 

Clarke took one last look in the mirror, taking a breath and trying to pull together every ounce of courage she had in her body. This was going to be it, the moment she walked out of this bathroom she wanted nothing but Lexa. 

Clarke walked to the door, her bare feet making a soft padding noise on the cool tiles. Her hand rested on the knob before she turned it slowly, the click sounding like a gunshot in Clarke’s ears. 

Clarke opened the door and heard the muffled sound of the television joining the beating of her heart in her ears. “Lexa?” Clarke called softly into the bedroom. She heard the television click off and the bed creak as Lexa moved to face the bathroom. 

Lexa’s jaw dropped and Clarke almost laughed at the reaction. She felt a heat move through her body, radiating in her cheeks. “Is it stupid?” Clarke asked, stopping herself from covering her body with her arms. 

Lexa shook her head slowly, her mouth still slightly agape as she silently got up from the bed and walked over to Clarke. The older girl took Clarke’s hands and looked her over again, licking her lips. “You look amazing.” Lexa breathed. 

Clarke bit her lower lip and looked down at her feet. She felt Lexa’s fingers under her chin as she gently lifted Clarke’s face to look back into her green eyes. “Hey, it’s not stupid at all.” Lexa smiled warmly at Clarke, her long fingers not moving from Clarke’s face as she started tracing the line of her jaw. 

Lexa moved closer and Clarke closed her eyes as she felt Lexa’s lips brush against her own in a soft kiss. Lexa pulled away just enough to give Clarke a chance to stop the kiss. But Clarke knew the last thing she wanted to do was stop what was happening. Her body felt alive with Lexa this close, touching her so tenderly. Her skin felt like it was actually buzzing with electricity as she closed the space between them and kissed Lexa.

Clarke’s hands found their way to Lexa’s t-shirt, she tugged at it and Lexa broke the kiss just long enough to let it come off and fall to the ground. Clarke wasted no time and let her fingers move down to Lexa’s shorts, quickly undoing them and watching as Lexa stepped out of them and let them pool at her feet. 

Both girls were now only in their underwear and their kisses were growing more fevered and needy. Clarke felt Lexa move her so her back was against the wall next to the bathroom door. Lexa’s thigh firmly planted between Clarke’s legs as she pressed herself against Clarke. 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered shut once again at the sensation Lexa’s leg was giving her as it pressed against her center. She felt her body respond and arch to get more contact, her head rolling back slightly against the wall. Lexa’s lips moved lower, leaving small kisses on Clarke's neck and collarbone. 

The straps of Clarke’s bra slid down her shoulders and she felt Lexa’s hands reach around and undo the small clasp of her bra. Clarke arched her back off the wall and let Lexa remove the lacy bra, gasping a little as the cool air of the room washed over her newly exposed flesh. 

Clarke had not realized how turned on she had become and how overheated her flesh was against Lexa’s own hot skin. “Lexa, bed.” Clarke breathed, feeling Lexa’s strong arms wrap around her waist. Clarke quickly wrapped her legs around Lexa’s body and let her lift her from the ground. 

They kissed softly as Lexa walked them over to the large bed on the other side of the room. Clarke felt her body hit the soft white covers as Lexa laid her down carefully. 

Lexa moved on top of her, removing her own bra before going back to Clarke’s lips. This was everything Clarke had imagined and so much more. Lexa was making her feel things she had never thought was possible. The pleasure and passion that was coursing through her body felt like it was going to burn her from the inside out. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s fingers trail down her body, running over the soft hills of Clarke’s breasts and the flat plains of her toned stomach. She held her breath as Lexa’s fingers hooked in the thin lace of her last remaining article of clothing. 

“Breathe Clarke.” Lexa whispered softly into Clarke’s ear before kissing just below it. “I’ve got you.” 

Clarke breathed as Lexa slowly lowered her underwear down her legs. Lexa’s body followed, leaving soft kisses all over Clarke’s body. She stopped at Clarke’s breasts and took each nipple into her mouth in turn. Each time she earned a moan from Clarke. 

Clarke felt Lexa smirk against her skin. “You know I’ve actually had dreams about that sound.” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s hip, placing another kiss there before moving lower. Clarke’s eyes rolled back, a mixture of Lexa's touch and her words sending her deeper into the pit of passion she was already lost in. 

Lexa hovered over Clarke’s center and looked up at the younger girl. “Just remember to breath.” Lexa instructed again before lowering her mouth to Clarke’s core. 

Clarke gasped and arched her back sharply at Lexa’s intimate touch, “Lexa!” Clarke cried out, her hands immediately going to Lexa’s long dark hair. Lexa’s skillful mouth made Clarke squirm as she let her hips match Lexa’s movements. 

Clarke let the waves of passion she was feeling wash over her, with ever crest she thought it could get no better. But it was like a roller coaster that kept rising before it’s first drop and she could feel the knot in her stomach tighten slowly. 

Clarke wasn’t sure how much more her body could take, her fingers tightened in Lexa’s hair and she felt Lexa’s own grip on her thighs tighten as her movement increased. Clarke was sure her body was going to melt into the soft bed the sensations making her entire body shake uncontrollably. 

With a few more thrusts Clarke felt the drop she had been so desperate for hit her and she cried out so loudly she was sure everyone in the town heard her. It was unbelievable the feelings that made her body quake and her eye blur with pleasure. 

She felt Lexa take a few more tentative licks before moving back up her body and pulling her close. Clarke’s chest rose and fell rapidly as she let every feeling she had been holding back all week wash over her. Lexa’s arms felt like her own anchor that was keeping her grounded. Lexa kissed her neck softly as Clarke felt her body start to relax. 

“That-that was amazing.” Clarke whispered turning to face Lexa and kissing her. 

“And just think we have all night.” Lexa smirked and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “You’re all mine.”


	7. Girls, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer finally seems to be heating up for Clarke. But really it's only the first week. Sometimes things can change in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Enjoy it and let me know what you think.
> 
> Find me:  
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic  
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Clarke and Lexa were locked in a heated make-out session. Both girls had lost track of time, the suite was now completely dark. Clarke could hear Lexa’s heavy breathing as she kissed down her neck. Clarke’s hand trailed down Lexa’s naked body and she felt the older girl arch her back at the touch.

“Clarke, you don’t have to-“ Lexa began, but Clarke gently bit down on her neck and the rest only came out as a soft moan. 

“Shh, just let me.” Clarke whispered into the darkness, her hand now hovering over Lexa’s center. Clarke was nervous, but her need to be with Lexa overcame every other emotion that ran through her mind. 

Clarke’s movements were slow and careful as she slowly moved her hand to touch Lexa where she needed her most. “Yes.” Lexa hissed, encouraging Clarke as she gently thrust a finger inside Lexa.

Lexa’s hips shot up and Clarke couldn’t help a small smile at the pleasure she was giving her. “More Clarke.” Lexa cooed, her breathing becoming shallow as she hips moved up sharply again.

Clarke’s lips found Lexa’s again. She inserted another finger inside Lexa gaining another satisfied moan from the writhing girl under her. Clarke could feel her confidence growing as the speed of her fingers increased. 

“Yes, Clarke.” The older girl cried out, Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke’s neck pulling her down into another heated kiss. Clarke could feel Lexa’s body tensing underneath her. Their lips moved together as Lexa’s moans vibrated through Clarke’s entire body. 

Lexa’s head rolled back, breaking their kiss, and her eyes fluttered shut. Clarke knew she had reached her climax. She couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of pride in herself as the color rushed to Lexa’s cheeks. 

Clarke removed her fingers and brushed Lexa’s sweaty hair away from her forehead. “Was it good?” She asked, a little embarrassed that she needed the reassurance. 

Lexa opened her eyes slowly and a lazy smile spread on her face, “That was amazing.” Lexa craned her neck to give Clarke a quick kiss on the lips. “But now I’m starving.”

Lexa rolled out of bed and grabbed one of the soft white robes that were hanging near the bathroom door. “You want food?” She looked over her shoulder and smirked at the blonde who was still lying on her side in the huge bed. 

“As long as it means we can go back to bed after.” Clarke smirked back and lifted herself up on her elbow, resting her cheek on her hand.   
“That’s not even a question.” Lexa laughed lightly and grabbed the take-out menus that were by the phone. 

Lexa had opened her mouth to speak again, but there was a sharp knock on the door that interrupted whatever she was going to say. Both girls looked at each other in confusion. “Maybe it’s the owner.” Clarke suggested as Lexa tied her robe around her body and walked to the door. 

“Anya?” Lexa’s voice was filled with shock and Clarke was sure she heard anger laced in there too. “What are you-“ Clarke sat up and pulled the covers up to her chin as she saw Anya walk into the large bedroom area of the suite. 

“Get dressed now.” Anya’s smiled that had been plastered on her face since the start of camp was gone. “I’ll be waiting downstairs to take you both back to camp. Lincoln took the other car.” Anya turned to Lexa so her back was to Clarke. “This is your only warning.” Without another word Anya walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. 

Clarke and Lexa stared at each other for a long time before either moved. “How did she find out?” Clarke asked getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes out of her bag. “Do you think Octavia-“ Lexa shook her head and grabbed her own clothes from the floor. 

“No, Octavia wouldn’t do that.” Lexa assured Clarke. “We’re lucky to get a warning. Let’s just leave it at that.” Clarke nodded sadly and the girls got dressed in silence before heading downstairs. They passed the owner who was sitting at the counter and placed the key in front of him. “Sorry.” Lexa gave him a small smile. 

“Please come back anytime girls.” He called after them and it made Clarke feel slightly better for some reason. 

Anya was waiting by the camp car for them her foot tapping impatiently on the concrete. “Get in.” Anya ordered and got into the driver’s seat. Lexa took the passenger seat and Clarke slid in the back behind Lexa. Clarke could feel her palms sweating and was just waiting for Anya to finally go off. 

But as they drove back to camp nothing happened. Anya drove in silence, her eyes never leaving the road. Clarke wished she would say something, the silence was almost worse than Anya yelling at them. 

They pulled into camp and Anya had still not said a word to either of them. They parked the car in front of the main office and Clarke grabbed her bag to get out of the car. “Lexa, come with me to the office. Clarke head back to your cabin and let Octavia know you’re back.” Anya’s words made Clarke stop in her tracks. Why did Anya only want to talk to Lexa? They had both been caught breaking camp rules. 

“I’ll catch up with you later.” Lexa tried to smile at Clarke, but it looked more like a grimace. She got out of the car and followed Anya into the office building. 

Clarke sat in the car thinking about what Anya could be talking to Lexa about. Then a thought occurred to her, Anya was going to kick Lexa out of camp. Clarke gasped and quickly got out of the car and walked up the front porch to the door. The screen was closed and the thick wood front door was only open enough for Clarke to see a small sliver of light coming from the room. 

“Lexa, this cannot keep happening.” Clarke heard Anya’s voice carry out of the open windows. Her heart stopped and she took a step away from the front door. Clarke knew that she shouldn’t listen to their conversation, but she didn’t walk away. 

“It’s not like that. Not this time.” Lexa sounded desperate. 

“Do you know how hard it is to keep female counselors if you try and seduce every single new girl that walks through those gates?” Clarke’s heart stopped as she listened to Anya. “This isn’t your personal playground. You break hearts and they never come back.” Clarke couldn’t listen anymore. She didn’t want to hear Lexa say she was just another summer fling. 

She felt tears stinging her eyes as she took the steps two at a time and ran to her cabin. What was she going to do for three more weeks?


	8. What's True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's secret past isn't a secret anymore. Clarke is struggling to understand what's true and what's not. Can they recover from this and finish their summer together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Clarke stormed toward her cabin, blinking back angry tears. Not only had Lexa betrayed her so did Octavia. She had encouraged Clarke to go after Lexa even though she had seen Lexa play this game with so many others. 

Clarke shoved open the screen door to the cabin to find Octavia making her bed. She turned when she heard the noise and gave Clarke a curious look, “Hey, I wasn’t expecting you back until tomorrow.” She smiled and tossed her pillow back on her bunk. “Don’t tell me you guys got interrupted again.” 

Clarke tossed her bag on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest, “Oh no, everything went according to plans.” Her voice shook and Octavia’s expression changed from confusion to concern. “I mean Lexa’s done this enough. Shouldn’t you all have the plan down?” 

Octavia’s expression dropped and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking again, “Clarke, listen I don’t know what you heard-“ Clarke held up a hand to stop her.

“Don’t try and cover for her. I heard her and Anya talking about all the girl’s she gotten with at camp. It was all a game. I’m so stupid.” Clarke put her hands over her face and pressed her palms into her eyes. “I just have to get through three more weeks of this shithole and then I can leave all of this behind me.” 

Clarke looked up at Octavia again and saw a look of guilt masking her beautiful features. “I’m sorry. I really did want you to be with Lexa. She doesn’t look at you like she looked at the others.” Octavia was desperately trying to explain, but Clarke didn’t want to hear it. Her heart was broken and she hated that she let herself get close to someone who could break her heart so much. 

“It doesn’t matter, none of that matters. I slept with her Octavia. She got exactly what she wanted.” Clarke felt the tears now and she couldn’t stop them from sliding down her cheeks. 

Octavia walked toward Clarke to comfort her but Clarke held up her hands, “No, I just need time. I’ll be back later.” Clarke turned and walked out the screen door. Her eyes were burning with tears as she raced toward the dock. Clarke knew that she needed time to process everything; all she wanted was to be at home and for this to be a bad dream. 

Clarke sat on the dock, her feet dangling over the edge just above the water. Her heart had finally stopped beating so rapidly and her mind was starting to calm down. How was she going to avoid Lexa for the next three weeks? 

“Hey Clarke.” Aden sat down next to her, his hair an unruly sweaty mess on top of his head. “What are you doing out here on your own?” Aden reached up to flatten his dark hair to his head.  
“Hey Aden.” Clarke tried to make her voice sound normal and not like she had been crying alone. “I’m just thinking about stuff.” 

Aden nudged her with his shoulder, “My sister?” Clarke felt her heart jump to her throat. She didn’t want to hurt Aden or tell him anything bad about his sister. He loved Lexa so much and she would never want to be the one to ruin that for him. 

“Yeah, sort of.” Clarke answered vaguely. 

“Well, she won’t shut up about you. Anytime I see her I don’t think she talks about anything else.” Aden laughed and put a finger up to his lips, “Don’t tell her I told you that. She will throw me in the mud pit and hold me down.” 

Clarke looked out onto the water and let Aden’s words sink in. Lexa talked to him about her? She had to have been bragging about how much she had gotten Clarke to fall for her. “What-what does she say about me?” Clarke inquired, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I probably shouldn’t say anymore. Plus all that romantic stuff is,” Aden made a gagging nose and grabbed his throat dramatically. “But I’m glad she likes you so much.” Aden stood up and Clarke looked up at him shocked. “She wants you to meet our parents.” Aden smiled and gave her a small wave as she walked down the dock. “See you around.” 

Clarke held up her hand and waved absentmindedly at Aden as he walked away. Now her mind was once again racing. But this time it was with thoughts of confusion and frustration. On one hand she really did like Lexa and loved being around her. On the other hand she was still so upset about the game Lexa had played with her. Even if things had changed it was still based on a lie. 

The sun was starting to set and the colors bouncing off the lake danced in Clarke’s eye. She was getting to tired to keep up with her thoughts and she needed to head back to her cabin before the campers got back for night huddle. 

Clarke got up and turned around, almost running into Lexa. Clarke’s eyes went wide and she lost her balance nearly falling into the lake. Lexa put her hands firmly on Clarke’s arms and steadied her. 

“Hey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke but the blonde turned her head abruptly. Lexa jerked her head back her and her face fell sadly. “What’s wrong?” 

Clarke looked down at the lake next to them. She couldn’t look Lexa in the eyes it hurt too much. “I overheard you and Anya talking earlier.” Clarke confessed quietly, fresh tears springing to her eyes. “How you do this every year. You make a girl fall for you so you can sleep with her.” Clarke took a sharp breath in and looked up at Lexa. Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she felt a hot spring of anger explode in her chest. “And you’ve already done that. So, I don’t know why you’re even bothering.” 

Lexa shook her head and reached out to Clarke, “No, Clarke I never thought of you like that. I swear.” Clarke brushed off Lexa’s touch and took a step back. 

“What makes me any different than the other girls you screwed over the summer?” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, her anger replacing her sadness. 

“Because I fell for you. The moment I saw you I knew you were special.” Lexa tried to explain, her face worried and pained. 

“Save it Lexa. I don’t need your lines. I don’t need your brother trying to sell me on how sweet you are. A decent person wouldn’t do this to people.” Clarke pushed passed Lexa on the dock intending to walk back to her cabin without another word. 

Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke’s arm before she could get too far, “Clarke, please.” Clarke again shook off Lexa and spun around quickly, her anger reaching a boiling point. 

“I gave myself to you Lexa. I wanted to be with you. Now I don’t even think I can look at you.” Clarke turned and stormed away, refusing to let Lexa see her cry.


	9. The Honest Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is finally able to talk to Clarke about everything. But will it be enough to convince Clarke to give her another chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the finish line of this series! I hope you are all enjoying it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic  
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Thanks to my friend @i-wanheda on Tumblr for giving it a quick look. :)

Clarke sat in the mess hall pushing lumpy mashed potatoes around her dinner plate. She had done a pretty good job of avoiding Lexa all week. Even with Lexa doing everything she could to try and get Clarke alone. She just couldn’t trust Lexa anymore, she had fallen fast and her heart was still shattered into pieces. Yet at night she found herself wondering if Lexa was thinking about her. Remembering their only night together and how amazing it had felt. 

Jenny in the corner wheezed loudly next to her, breaking Clarke’s train of thought. This was her camp experience now, constantly looking for Jenny in the corner’s inhaler and trying to avoid the girl she had slept with after only knowing her a few days. Clarke puffed out her cheeks and slowly let out a breath. Halfway there, she was almost done with this place. 

Jenny in the corner wheezed again and Clarke put her fork down on her plate. “Let’s go find your inhaler.” Clarke picked up her tray and got up from the table, unable to take the wheezing anymore. 

“Going to look for this?” A familiar hand placed the inhaler on Clarke’s tray. Clarke’s eyes followed the long arm until her eyes met Lexa’s. “Found it on my way up from the lake.” Jenny in the corner snatched the inhaler and coughed a thank you to Lexa before walking away. 

“She’ll lose it again before we get back to the cabin.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she looked after the young girl who was taking puffs from the inhaler by the trashcans. 

“Thanks for finding that. I really didn’t feel like digging through bushes again.” Clarke almost forgot she was talking to Lexa. She quickly cleared her throat and crossed her arms. “Thanks.” She gave Lexa a quick smile and moved to walk around her and out the door. 

“Clarke, wait please.” Lexa touched Clarke’s upper arm to try and stop her. “Just talk to me for a minute.” Clarke stopped despite her mind telling her to just keep going. 

“Fine. But not here.” Clarke looked around at all the campers laughing and talking. “Meet me behind the mess hall.” Clarke walked quickly out the door and around the building. Lexa was right behind her and Clarke still thought about just walking away, not wanting to deal with all these emotions now. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Clarke tried to look disinterested, but she could feel her heart working overtime as she waited for Lexa to speak. 

“I want to be honest with you, about everything.” Lexa started, licking her lips slowly and looking down at her feet. “I did hook up with a few other girls here. It became a game for me because it was meaningless. It was a rush and I know it’s stupid but I liked the challenge.” Lexa looked up slowly and Clarke could see the guilt all over her features.   
“That was until I saw you at the front office. The game changed, it wasn’t even a game anymore. Something about you made me realize how stupid I had been before. I don’t want these stupid flings. I want what we had that night.” Lexa reached over and picked up Clarke’s hands in her own. “I want you and only you.”

Clarke looked at Lexa, trying to figure out if she was telling her the truth or just trying to get in her pants again. “How do I know you’re not just going to hurt me again?” Clarke asked, not pulling her hands away but letting them hang loosely between them in Lexa’s hands. 

“You don’t and I can’t promise you I won’t. But I can promise you that you mean something to me and I don’t ever want to hurt you.” Lexa confessed. 

Clarke’s expression softened, Lexa was doing everything she could to be completely honest with Clarke. 

“If you hurt me again…” Clarke was following her heart in the moment and shutting off her brain. She wanted Lexa again and she was willing to put her fragile heart on the line to give her another chance. 

“I won’t. I swear I will be completely honest with you. I want to be with you, and not just for the summer.” Lexa smiled and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “So, are we okay?” 

Clarke gave her a small smile and pulled on Lexa’s hands that she was still holding. “Come here.” Lexa let Clarke pull her into a soft kiss. It felt amazing to be with Lexa again. Clarke felt like she was finally home again, this was where she belonged. 

“Tell me, how did you find Jenny in the corner’s inhaler?” Clarke asked, wrapping her arms loosely around Lexa’s neck. 

“I may have taken it out of her bag earlier today so I could get a chance to talk to you.” Lexa stuck out her tongue a little and smiled. “Just being honest.” She shrugged, her long arms around Clarke’s waist. 

“You’re lucky you’re a good kisser.” Clarke bit her lower lip and pulled Lexa in for another heated kiss. Things quickly got out of hand and soon Lexa had Clarke pinned against the backside of the mess hall. Their lips moved quickly against each other, the need they both had for the other very clear. 

“Looks like you guys made up.” Octavia and Lincoln stood next to each other. Octavia had a huge smirk on her face and Lincoln was looking around for any sign of trouble. “I’m glad. Lexa wouldn’t shut up about you Clarke.” 

Lexa shot Octavia a look and Clarke laughed, “Oh really?” Clarke turned to Lexa and gave her a small peck on the lips. “You’ll have to tell me all about it later.” Lexa gave her a grin but still shot Octavia another evil look when they walked passed them. 

“Sleep with your eyes open O.” Lexa called, but Clarke knew that she was already to into Lincoln at this point to even hear Lexa’s voice. 

Clarke was happy once again as she held Lexa’s hand, letting them swing between them as they walked down the path to the cabins. “We have to watch out for Anya. I don’t need you getting yelled at again.” Clarke stopped in front of her cabin and looked at Lexa concerned. 

Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke slowly on the lips. “You let me worry about that.” She whispered, hooking her index finger under Clarke’s chin and scrunching her nose playfully. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Clarke asked, their faces still very close together. “I wish I could invite you in.” Clarke smiled seductively. 

“You will definitely see me tomorrow.” Lexa assured her, giving Clarke a few more tiny kisses before pulling away. “Thank you for letting me explain. I missed you.” 

Clarke walked up the porch slowly and turned to look at Lexa over her shoulder, “I missed you too.” Clarke waved and walked into her cabin. 

“Lexa, I’m pretty sure we already spoke about this.” Lexa froze and her heart stopped beating as she slowly turned to face Anya. The older girl stepped out of the shadows of the trees and looked disappointedly at Lexa. 

“Anya, listen this isn’t like before. I promise-“ Anya held up her hand and closed her eyes in frustration. 

“I don’t care Lexa. If you want to finish this year and come back next year you end it tomorrow. I’m not dealing with this.” Anya spoke firmly. 

“Anya, what the hell. You know Octavia and Lincoln have been screwing for years. Why are you being like this with me?” Lexa marched over to Anya, losing her temper for a minute. 

“Octavia isn’t trying to become the head counselor, you are. You don’t get to have little flings with the counselors when you’re leading them.” Anya took another step toward Lexa and flexed her strong jaw. “End it or you’re gone.” Anya didn’t wait for Lexa’s response, she just turned and left Lexa standing alone in the coming darkness of night.


	10. Catch 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has come to a crossroads and Clarke realizes too late she may have given her heart away too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!
> 
> Thanks to my buddy @i-wanheda (Tumblr) for looking over this for me.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me: 
> 
> Tumblr:@anonfanfic  
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Clarke woke up to find a note resting on her face. She pulled the piece of paper from her face and blinked a few times to get the small handwriting to focus. 

“Lexa is looking for you.” –O

Clarke got up and quickly got ready for her day. She wondered what Lexa could want to talk about after last night. A million scenarios ran through her head, some good and some not so good. She shook her racing thoughts away and made her way outside into the bright sun.

If she was honest Clarke was still unsure about her decision to forgive Lexa. Her mind told her she had made a mistake and she would just end up heartbroken again. But her heart was a completely different story. And that was the thing that responded the most when she saw Lexa walking toward her. She was coming from the mess hall and Clarke wondered if she had been waiting for her behind the building. 

“Hey.” Clarke smiled at her but Lexa didn’t return the smile. “Everything okay?” Clarke asked, a little more concerned as she looked at Lexa’s worried face. 

“Do you have a few minutes to talk?” Lexa asked wringing her hands together nervously. 

Clarke nodded, not sure if her voice would work with her throat now feeling like she had swallowed a bucket of sand. 

Lexa nodded and jerked her head back to the mess hall. “Let’s go over there.” Clarke knew she meant behind the mess hall. “Octavia and Lincoln are down by the lake so we should be safe.”

Clarke wanted to smile but her face felt heavy and she couldn’t bring herself to try and move it. They walked for what felt like an eternity to the back of the mess hall. The whole time Clarke was preparing herself for the worst-case scenario. 

Lexa turned to face Clarke and sighed deeply, “Anya saw us last night.” 

Clarke’s heart started beating faster, “Did she kick you out?” 

Lexa shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, “No, she told me that we can’t be together at camp. If we stay together she’s going to kick me out of camp.” 

Clarke could feel an angry heat burning in the pit of her stomach and rising to her chest, “And what about Octavia and Lincoln? She can’t pretend she doesn’t know about them.” 

Lexa’s expression changed to guilt as she looked down at her dirty shoes, “She didn’t catch them. Also, I don’t really have the best track records with hook ups. Lincoln and Octavia have been together three years.” Clarke saw Lexa bit her lip but she wouldn’t look at Clarke. 

“Didn’t you tell her that I was different? Or was that all bullshit last night?” Clarke asked, trying to meet Lexa’s eyes. 

“It wasn’t Clarke. I meant every word.” Lexa finally looked up at Clarke. “But I haven’t always been honest with Anya either. I’m so close to getting head counselor and if she doesn’t give me a recommendation to the director I’ve wasted five years of my life.” 

Clarke was already on the fence about giving Lexa a second chance so easily and now she was sure her head was right. This had been a mistake to be fooled by Lexa’s charm and sweet words. In the end it turned out Lexa’ only cared about herself no matter what she said to Clarke. 

“Why did I let myself believe you?” It was a rhetorical question that Clarke whispered to herself. “I’m so stupid.” Clarke said a little louder, she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. 

“Clarke, it’s not like that. I do care about you. I want to be with you.” Lexa reached out for Clarke but the blonde pulled away and took a step back.

“Yeah, you’re really showing that now. Is that what you tell all the girls you slept with?” Clarke saw a hurt expression flash on Lexa’s face, she knew it was a low blow but she was upset and wanted Lexa to feel her hurt. 

“That’s not fair and you know it.” Lexa’s eyes were glassy and Clarke had to push down her feelings when she saw the emotion on her face. 

“I don’t want to hear you talk about fair with me Lexa. You pulled me in not once but twice and now here I am wondering why I let myself fall for you.” Clarke felt the warm tears at the corners of her eyes. “Have fun with your lead counselor position. I’m not going to stand in the way of what you really want.” Clarke blinked and a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily and turned to leave. 

“Clarke, please wait.” Lexa called after her and Clarke froze a few feet away but didn’t turn around. “I want both.”

“You can’t have both Lexa. Not like this.” Clarke said with her back turned to Lexa. “Goodbye.” Clarke walked back to her cabin and jumped into a shower, letting herself cry silently. 

Clarke got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She splashed her face with cold water to get rid of any remaining redness around her eyes and got ready to join her group of games. She knew that she was going to see Lexa, but she would make sure she stuck with her kids and avoided Lexa. 

She walked for a little while down the wooded path to the rec area before she ran into Octavia and her cabin. 

“Hey.” Clarke walked up to Octavia and gave her the best smile she could. 

“Hey, you okay? I didn’t see you at breakfast.” Octavia asked, Clarke knew she had snuck out of the mess hall early to meet up Lincoln but it was nice she noticed Clarke wasn’t there. 

“I was talking to Lexa about stuff.” Clarke replied vaguely. She really didn’t want to talk about Lexa right now. She was afraid she would break down in front of the kids. The truth was Clarke hadn’t realized how quickly and how deeply she had gotten feelings for Lexa. But there was just something about her that drove Clarke crazy. 

Octavia seemed like she knew Clarke didn’t want to go into details and changed the subject, “Lincoln wants to meet me tonight. Can you do bed checks and cover for me?” Octavia was beaming and Clarke felt a pang of jealous hit her in the chest. 

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke put on a happy face and nodded. 

“Thank you so much.” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s arm and gave it a squeeze. “He’s being so mysterious and I’m nervous.” 

Clarke was going to ask why Octavia was nervous at all. She and Lincoln had been sneaking around for years after all. But before she could she saw the rec area come into view and Lexa standing with three other rec counselors. 

Her stomach dropped like she had just gone down the hill of a giant rollercoaster. When they got closer Clarke could see that Lexa looked distracted too. She didn’t have her normal energy and as much as she tried to joke around with everyone around her there was sadness in her eyes. 

After a little bit of explanation from one of the tall, blonde, muscular rec counselors the games started. Clarke tried to make it seem like she was really into whatever game the kids were playing. Really she was just trying to sneak glances of Lexa across the field. Once or twice Clarke thought she saw Lexa’s green eyes dart to her and then look away. 

Their game time ended much faster than Clarke thought it would. Lexa hadn’t tried to speak to her once and Clarke felt a slight disappointment in that fact. They gathered their kids and walked back up the path to send the kids to their arts and crafts class. When they got up to the small brightly painted cabin Clarke and Octavia stopped in their tracks. Lincoln and Anya were standing in front of the door. Lincoln had a huge smile on his face and Anya avoided Clarke’s gaze, a large smile on her face too. 

“What’s going on?” Octavia asked, her voice a little shaky as Lincoln walked over to her. 

“O, I couldn’t wait until tonight and I got Anya’s permission to do this.” Lincoln dropped to one knee and reached into the pocket of his shorts. Octavia and Clarke both gasped and Octavia’s hands went to her mouth in surprise. “Octavia Blake, will you please give me the honor of becoming my wife?” Lincoln’s smile was so big that Clarke was sure it had to hurt his cheeks. 

Octavia had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were still over her mouth when she nodded eagerly, “Yes, I will.” Her voice was muffled behind her hands. She reached out with her left hand and let Lincoln slip the beautiful ring he had pulled from his pocket on her finger. 

Clarke could feel her own tears coming to her eyes as she watched the beautiful scene unfold before her. Lincoln stood up and scooped Octavia up in a giant hug. Clarke heard wild cheers and clapping behind them and turned around to see that the rec staff had followed them up to witness Lincoln’s proposal. 

‘Anya knew Lincoln was going to propose.’ Clarke thought to herself. That’s another reason she didn’t force Octavia and Lincoln apart. 

Clarke caught Lexa’s eye and saw a single tear track on her cheek. They stared at each other for a minute before Clarke turned back to Octavia and gave her a hug as Lincoln hugged Anya. Everyone seemed to be getting their happy ending.


	11. The Final Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final countdown for camp and Clarke keeps telling herself she can't wait to get home. But is she being honest with herself? She has to keep questioning everything her mind is telling her. Her thoughts keep going back to Lexa and her heart is telling her something completely different. Which will Clarke follow in the end? Or is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over! Enjoy the last chapter and thank you for going on this ride with me.
> 
> Find me: 
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic  
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful Tumblr friends for reading this chapter for me!  
> @i-wanheda  
> @longlivetheheda  
> @beastkeeper

Clarke couldn’t believe she was packing her bags to leave camp. It had been both the longest and quickest month of her life. Tomorrow was the last day of camp and she was planning on leaving everything and everyone behind her. Her mind went right to Lexa as she folded the last of her shirts and zipped her bag. Clarke had to admit that she missed being able to talk to her. It was hard to deny she had felt a strong connection with Lexa right from the start. But she just couldn’t trust Lexa with her heart.

Octavia skipped into the room and Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She had been skipping since Lincoln put the ring on her finger. Clarke was happy for Octavia, but she couldn’t help but feel jealous and annoyed at her overwhelming happiness.

“Packing already? We have tomorrow.” Octavia said as she grabbed a towel and stopped to look at Clarke’s packed bag.

“Let’s just say I’m not going to be staying around to say sentimental goodbyes when we get to leave this place.” Clarke heaved a sigh and kicked her bag under their bunk so no one tripped over it.

“Well, you better not skip out before I get your address. You’re coming to the wedding.” Octavia smiled and playfully punched Clarke in the arm.

Even though she would chalk up her camp experience as a loss, she was grateful for her friendship with Octavia, “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” Clarke smiled back, putting her arm around Octavia and giving her a tight hug.

“Alright let’s not get sentimental before tomorrow.” Octavia laughed and swatted at Clarke with her towel. “I’m hopping in the shower before dinner. I’ll meet you at the mess hall.” Octavia skipped off whistling a happy tune.

Clarke walked out of the cabin a few minutes later to go to the mess hall. The weather was getting slightly cooler as the sun set, it was like every part of Clarke’s surroundings was marking the end of this chapter. Summer was coming to an end and so was a whirlwind month that had made her feel emotions she had never felt before.

Clarke stopped short and almost ran back to her cabin. Standing a few yards away from her up the path she saw Lexa and Anya talking quietly. Without thinking about it Clarke ducked behind a large tree and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. Clarke knew that she shouldn’t care what they were talking about, but she just couldn’t help but want to know.

“I promise you won’t regret this.” Clarke heard Anya say happily. “I’ll see you tomorrow night to make it official.” Clarke took a chance a peeked around the tree to see Anya pull Lexa into a hug. She felt an angry heat rush through her body. It was slightly surprising to Clarke just how jealous she got over the intimate touch she witnessed.

Clarke quickly ducked back behind the tree before either girl could see her. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Clarke waited until she heard their retreating voices before she came out from behind the large tree. She thought about cornering Lexa and telling her what she saw, yelling at her and finally getting all of her emotions out. But she had no right to be upset. Lexa wasn’t her girlfriend, she was just a girl she had stupidly hooked up with one night. And now for some reason Clarke couldn't think of anything else. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up this charade. 

Clarke turned around and walked slowly back to her cabin, she suddenly didn’t have an appetite anymore. She was determined to stay in her bunk as long as she could for her remaining time at camp. She passed Octavia on her way back to the cabin and told her she just wasn’t feeling good. Octavia gave her a concerned look but promised to bring her back something to snack on later.

By the time Octavia came back from the mess hall and probably some alone time with Lincoln all of the kids had come back to the cabin. Clarke was so happy that they were so well behaved because she could just lay in bed and listen to their excited chatter. When Octavia walked in Clarke rolled over in time to see Octavia toss a bag of chips and a plastic wrapped sandwich on her bunk. “Go to bed if you want. I’ll make sure they settle down.” Octavia offered, and Clarke knew she could tell that Clarke wasn’t just sick.

“Thanks O.” Clarke moved the food she had brought her and settled under her covers. She knew she wouldn’t fall asleep anytime soon, but it was good to just shut off her brain for a while and not be responsible.

After a while Clarke heard Octavia telling the girls they had to settle down and soon after the cabin grew quiet. Every once in a while Clarke would hear an occasional giggle or whisper, but even that died away as she lay awake. Had Anya forced them apart so she could have Lexa? Was that her plan the entire time? Clarke’s thoughts raced until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Clarke woke up to the sound of Jenny in the corner coughing up every internal organ in her body. Clarke groaned and pulled her pillow over her head, not ready to deal with Jenny in the corner’s issues this early in the morning. She heard the now familiar puff of an inhaler was thankful she hadn’t lost it again.

Clarke heard Octavia stirring and knew the coughing had woken her up too. “Morning O.” Clarke stretched as she spoke.

“Hey, you were tossing and turning so much last night I thought you were going to fall out of your bunk.” Octavia replied sleepily. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Maybe a little.” Clarke replied and hopped out of bed. “But I’ll sleep great tonight in my own bed.” Clarke smiled at Octavia who was still laying in bed with her long dark hair splayed over her pillow.

“Don’t sound so excited about leaving me.” Octavia pouted and Clarke watched as her right hand went down to play with the ring on her left hand.

Clarke leaned in and whispered to Octavia, “You’ll probably be the only thing I’ll miss about this place.” She winked at her friend. As if on cue Jenny in the corner started hacking and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m going to get in the shower.”

The cabin had a much sadder feeling when Clarke got out of the shower. The girls were now realizing they were hours away from camp ending. It was the complete opposite for Clarke who was counting down the seconds until she could get in her mom’s car and put on her headphones.

The last day went by pretty quickly. When it came to game time for her cabin Clarke told Octavia she wasn’t feeling well and needed to lay down. Octavia gave Clarke a look that let her know she didn’t buy her sickness, but she still nodded and told her to go. “Thank you.” Clarke gave Octavia a quick hug and walked back up to her empty cabin.

Clarke basically skipped every group activity, including meals. She didn’t want to see Lexa and she really didn’t want to see Anya with Lexa.

Clarke heard the girls coming back from dinner to get ready for the campfire. She got up from her bunk and put on a smile as they walked in the door.

“You feeling better Clarke?” Octavia asked with a knowing smile.

“I’m doing okay. I guess I have to go to the campfire, right?” Clarke asked, already knowing that it was mandatory for everyone.

Octavia nodded, “But don’t worry the entire camp will be there. Plenty of places to hide.”

Clarke laughed at Octavia’s joke and watched as the cabin got ready for the fire. Clarke threw on a sweatshirt as Octavia led the way out of the cabin. Clarke had been able to keep Lexa out of her mind as she joked around with Octavia and the girls, but now her mind went right back to those thoughts.

Clarke smelled the familiar scent of fire and her heart started racing. New memories flooded her mind from earlier in the summer. Clarke remembered how excitedly nervous she had been at the opening night campfire to meet Lexa. Now she was dreading seeing Lexa. But a leap of excitement in her stomach at the thought of seeing Lexa made her question if that was really true.

There were already a lot of people hanging out around the fire and Clarke did a quick scan but didn’t see Lexa or Anya anywhere in sight. Octavia saw Lincoln and went rushing off to jump on his back. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh as Lincoln easily lifted Octavia up and hung her upside down to the enthralled cheers of the campers that surrounded them.

“Hey Clarke!” Aden ran up to Clarke with a huge smile on his face. Clarke felt a lump in her throat as she watched the young boy stop in front of her.

“Hey Aden.” Clarke smiled and licked her lips nervously.

“My sister was looking for you earlier. Did she find you?” Aden asked and Clarke knew that Lexa had not told him what had happened.

“Um, no.” Clarke decided it wasn’t her place to tell him anything.

“She’s over here. Come on.” Aden wrapped his huge hand around Clarke’s wrist and started pulling her toward a group of people by the fire. Clarke tried to resist but the thin boy was surprisingly strong.

“No, no Aden it’s okay I’ll catch up with her later.” Clarke dug her heels into the gravel to try and stop his forward momentum. “Aden really she’s busy-“ Clarke stopped protesting as Aden stopped in front of Lexa and released Clarke.

“Look who I found Lex.” Aden smiled at his sister. “I told her you were looking for her.” Aden looked from Clarke to Lexa and nodded. “I’ll let you guys talk.” He yelled one of the boy’s names from his cabin and ran away.

Clarke and Lexa stood awkwardly in front of each other. Clarke went to turn and leave but Lexa grabbed the wrist that Aden had been holding. “Wait, please Clarke,” Lexa pleaded.

“Why?” Clarke asked simply turning back to Lexa who was still holding her wrist. “So you can tell me some bullshit about how this is different? Because clearly it’s not.”

Lexa looked confused and shook her head, “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you and Anya today. Is that why she wanted you away from me? She wanted you for herself?” Clarke was on a roll now as she tried to keep her voice even.

“Clarke, that’s not it at all.” Lexa tried to explain. “It’s not like that with Anya.”

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, causing Lexa to release her grip on her wrist. “Isn’t that convenient that’s always your excuse.”

Lexa shook her head and opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by loud microphone feedback. They turned to the small makeshift wooden stage that had been created for these events. Anya and Lincoln stood on the stage with large smiles on their faces.

Lexa tried to speak again but Clarke held up hear hand to silence her, “Sh, I don’t want to get you in any more trouble with Anya.” Clarke knew her comment was uncalled for she had no right to be mad if Anya was the one with feelings, but she couldn’t help it.

“This has been an amazing year at camp!” Anya shouted excitedly to loud cheers. “We are so happy that you decided to spend you summer with us and we hope you come back next year!” More cheers erupted from the crowd and Anya’s smile grew as she scanned the crowd. “We have an important announcement to make now.” Clarke saw Anya spot Lexa and her smile grew. “Lexa come on up here!” The loudest cheer yet greeted Anya’s words.

Clarke watched as Lexa jogged up to the stage, a small smile on her face as she high-fived and waved at campers as she past them. She wanted to hate Lexa but every time she looked into her bright green eyes she felt her heart flutter. Clarke began to wonder if she had fallen harder for Lexa than she realized. 

Anya put an arm around Lexa’s shoulder when she finally got up to the stage. Clarke felt a pang of jealousy hit her right in the chest like a blade.

“Campers, a lot of you know Lexa and know how much she loves this camp! Well starting next year she’s going to be replacing me as head counselor!” The entire camp went crazy at this announcement, but Lexa looked less than thrilled that her dreams were coming true. “Lexa do you have any words for the campers?” Anya asked, handing Lexa the microphone.

Lexa waited for the cheering to die down before she put the microphone up to her mouth. “Hey guys. I know you all know how much I love this camp and all of you. I have been a part of this camp since I was your age and I came here every summer. I love this place and it has been my dream to be the director of this place some day.” The kids started yelling and cheering again and Lexa held up her hands to try and calm them down.

“But something happened this year that made me realize I don’t want to chase my dreams alone.” The crowd got completely quiet and the only noise was the crackling fire behind them. “I found someone that I want to be a part of my life.” Lexa looked through the crowd to Clarke. “I screwed up and I don’t want to make another mistake that will take her away from me.” Clarke felt tears coming to her eyes even though she was completely stunned by Lexa’s words.

“I can’t be head counselor next year. I have something I want more.” Lexa handed the microphone back to Anya and jumped off the stage. The crowd parted for her as she walked toward Clarke who was still in shock by what was happening.

Lexa stood in front of Clarke and took her hands, “If she’ll have me.” Clarke just looked into Lexa’s green eyes not knowing what to say.

“I want to trust you Lexa, I really do. Give me a reason to trust you.” Clarke said quietly, almost begging Lexa to change her mind.

“I don’t have one. But all I’m asking for is a chance to prove that I can treat you the way you deserve to be treated.” Lexa responded. “I can promise you that I’m all in.” Clarke could see it in her eyes, the truth behind her words.

Clarke nodded slowly, “Alright, I can’t believe you gave up your dream for a chance.”

“There’s just something about you. I don’t want to lose the way you make me feel,” Lexa confessed.

Clarke quickly realized the entire camp was in on their conversation and couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Maybe we should finish this conversation later in private.” Lexa smiled and nodded, pulling Clarke into a hug. Once again the crowd cheered and surprised Clarke.

“We shouldn’t have trusted my brother.” Lexa whispered before pulling away from Clarke. They both smiled at each other before the cheering was cut off by more microphone feedback.

“Alright everyone, let’s get back to the celebration.” Anya announced before jumping from the stage and walking through the crowd that had gone back to talking and laughing in their groups.

Anya walked up to the girls and crossed her arms, looking from one to the other before speaking, “I’m glad you finally made your choice. It was the right one.” Anya’s expression broke into a smile. Clarke was shocked at the reaction.

“You planned this?” Lexa asked, also looking slightly shocked and confused.

“I knew how you felt about Clarke before you did, Lexa. The way you look at her isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before. It’s like you’ve found a piece of yourself in her. I needed you to stop any doubt you had about her. When I gave you your dream and you turned it down for her I knew that you finally got it.”

“But why stop us from being together? I mean you found us at the hotel and made Lexa end it when you caught us.” Clarke was still confused by Anya’s motives and needed answers.

“I saw the way you looked at her after the first day, Clarke, and it’s not like Lexa had the best reputation with long lasting relationships at camp. At first I wanted to protect you from a heartbreak I was sure would come. But as I said, I saw the way Lexa looked at you after a while and I knew I had made a mistake.” Anya’s face dropped. “I’m sorry I interfered.”

Clarke nodded, “You were just looking out for us. But next time maybe let us in on your weird plans?” Anya gave Clarke a lopsided grin and nodded back.

“So, you’re not really leaving camp?” Lexa asked.

“Not quite yet. You’ll have to wait a little while before you get my job. But I am hoping we can get you back next year, Clarke.” Anya looked hopefully at Clarke.

“But what if Lexa and I start dating?” Clarke asked.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Anya smirked and held her index finger up to her lips. “Now, I’ll leave you two alone to chat.” Anya touched each girl’s arm softly in turn and walked away.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke and shoved her hands in her short pockets. “Where do we go from here?” She asked kicking at the gravel with her right foot.

“We get to know each other. Maybe we go out on a real date?” Clarke suggested.

“We always have next summer.” Lexa smiled and looked up into Clarke’s eyes.

“Who says we have to wait until next summer? I’m looking at colleges this year. I hear east coast schools are pretty great.” Clarke bit her lip and smiled at Lexa. “I’d need a tour guide though.”

“I think we could work something out.” Lexa took her hand out of her pocket and took Clarke’s hand. “I have a place you can stay, too.”

Clarke took a step forward and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “I can’t wait for our next adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! There will be another series for these two! Where will we find them when we meet again?


End file.
